


they lie, she doesn't.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Aromantic Alfred Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: alfred wants to know the answer to his main question. what on earth is wrong with him?
Relationships: Alfred Cheng & Hazel Wong
Kudos: 9





	they lie, she doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StalkerOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalkerOwl/gifts), [wolfstvrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/gifts).



he smiled at me,

was my chest supposed to tighten?

was i supposed to blush, look away, tell my friends he was attractive?

instead all i do is smile and get back to my work.

i think he fancied me when i was a girl physically,

but he still smiled at me the same way, even when my name was alfred, not frances.

i thought i was mentally ill for the longest time,

but hazel hugs me and says that i am perfectly normal.

yet i still think i am broken.

i lash out at people as if i have been possessed.

i once tackled someone when i was a child, because they called me something meaningless,

and i snap at my friends all the time as if they have done something wrong. 

my father barely even looks at me, cannot stand the sight of me,

and so i wonder if i am in the wrong simply for existing.

because there must be something wrong with me, 

because why can he not stand the sight of his own son?

that begs the question.

what on earth is wrong with me?

hazel stares at me, and she puts her hand on mine,

reassuring me that i am normal.

hazel doesn't lie. 

she would never lie.

but my feelings and thoughts? they lie.


End file.
